Pain
by Delirious Smile
Summary: Naruto is alone and is in pain. Who can help him? SasuNaru Yaoi I suck at summaries!


Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai and...I forgot the others ^.^;;  
  
Contains: Poetry, sadness, and love.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
Naruto's P.O.V  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
I hide away in a corner,  
Cowering from the pain  
But I can't get away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sit alone in a corner in my bedroom. Felling pain all through my body,  
especially my heart. I try to run from the pain and forget all about it,  
but it's to great for me to control. I'm a weakling when I show my pain and  
sorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You left me all alone,  
That's when I started to cry.  
You went away,  
And left me behind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My heart is acking because you left me all alone. I feel alone, unloved,  
abandoned. Why did you leave me behind? I wiped my tears away with the back  
of my left hand, trying to wipe all of the tears and trying to make them go  
away. But the tears continue to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Why, why did you leave?  
Are you scared of me,  
Scared of who I am?  
Scared of what's inside of me?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why did you leave me? Are you afraid of me, for whom I am or what's inside  
of me? I can't help if there's a demon fox sealed in me, It's not my fault.  
I continue to cry sorrowfully to myself. Why, why did you leave? Do you  
hate me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You left me all alone,  
So when will you be back?  
I'm scared that you don't love me any more,  
So you abandon me,  
Leaving me to cower in the darkness,  
And me trying to hide away from the pain.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked through the window that was in my bedroom, looking at the moon .  
It was breathe-taking, it was beautiful. The silver white color fitted it  
well. I wished you was here beside me, admiring the moon with me. I started  
to cry again. Why did you abandon me? I'm scared that you don't love me any  
more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
But it's to much for me,  
To much that I want to die.  
My heart feels weak,  
It's falling apart  
And yet my heart only belongs to you  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I feel so weak, especially my heart. I just want to die so that I can get  
away from the pain and loneliness. I'm falling apart, heart is. I still  
love you and my heart only belongs to you. I squeezed my ocean colored eyes  
tightly, tears rolling down my pale cheeks and onto the cold dark floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I cuddle my knees to my chest,  
I bury my face in my arms,  
Trying to not sob but the pain  
Slowly makes me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm alone...so alone. The pain is to much for me. I cuddle my knees to my  
chest and I buried my face in my arms. started to hiccup as well. Why me,  
Why...? Why do I have to go through this terrible pain?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Crystal like tears roll down my pale cheeks,  
The moon shines on them,  
Making them bright and beautiful  
Yet they are full with pain and sorrow.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My tears continued to fall down. My tears are like crystals, the moon  
shines on them, making them bright and beautiful, yet they're full of pain  
and sorrow. I hurt so much, my pain is so unbearable to stand but I'm not  
going to be weak. I'm strong like you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A noise makes me jump,  
I turn my head towards you,  
I gasped in surprise and yet  
I'm still in pain.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I jump lightly, hearing a noise. I turn my head and I face you. I gasp  
being utterly surprised. Why are you here? I thought you hated me or you  
was afraid of me. I looked at you with pain in my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Your eyes are full of emotions  
That I can't tell.  
You walk over to me and  
Kneel down infront me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I blinked a few times, not acknowledging that more tears went down my face.  
You walked over to me while I watched you then you kneeled down infront of  
me, cupping my chin in your smooth, soft hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
You wraps your mighty arms around,  
Saying in a heartbroken voice,  
"I'm sorry that I left you,  
I'll never leave you alone ever again  
And I love you with all of my heart..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasp lightly when you let go of my chin and wrapped your muscular arms  
around my waist, then you spoke what sounded like you was sad, "I'm sorry  
that I left you, I'll never leave you alone ever again and I love you with  
all of my heart..". My eyes wided in shock. H-he loved me...? He really  
loves me...?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
My heart feels alive once again.  
Happy that I have my love.  
Holding me, loving me  
Once more.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm feeling alive and happy again. I wrapped my arms around your neck,  
squeezing lightly so that I don't choke you, and tears freely rolled down  
my face but their not from pain and sorrow their from happiness. Pure  
happiness, I'm glad that you still love me. I love the way you hold me,  
love me. It makes me truely happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The light has finally shone on me  
And him.  
I'll never be alone again nor feel pain.  
My heart belongs to him once again  
And nobody can steal it away from him.  
Never.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon shines on our bodies, pushing away the darkness from us. I'm not  
going to feel alone or pain no more because of you. I leaned up while  
closing my eyes and I kissed you passionately then after a moment you  
returned my kiss. You've capture my heart again so now it belongs to you  
once again and nobody can steal it away from you...Never.  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Idiot: Done! I think I did a good job on it, I even did the poetry by  
myself ^.^. Hey Naruto, how do you like my fanfic?...  
  
Naruto: * is kissing Sasuke passionately *  
  
Idiot: Uhh...oook I think that's a yes...Sasuke how about you...?  
  
Sasuke: * nods while still kissing Naruto back passionately *  
  
Idiot: O.o;; Ummm...that must be a yes too...well, anyway please review for  
me! 


End file.
